The Change a Diary can Make
by alexi.grace.hoff
Summary: The combination of a werewolf, ex-convict playboy, skilled mischeivious Dark witch, and a Horcrux of a psychotic Dark Wizard is never a good thing. Especially for their enemies. This is finished, just so you know. It's a sort-of teaser/one-shot. I don't mind if anyone uses it as a basis for a new story. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Unfortunately.


Meredith Lily Potter, Golden Princess of Gryffindor, Chosen One, The Girl-Who-Lived; she had so many titles.

Yet just now, at the still-too-young age of sixteen, she was the figurehead of the 'light' side of a magical war.

And she _hated _it.

So she had a little _secret._

She received fame and fortunes for an unconcious act that was performed in the dead of night, the same night that her parents were killed, one in front of her nonunderstanding toddler eyes.

For the first ten years of her life she was taught that she was a freak, unwanted, unloved.

Then, _it all changed_.

She turned eleven, and was promptly shipped off to Hogwarts, a school of _magic_.

Every single year an obstacle was placed in front of her; she cleared them all.

In her first year; retrieving and destroying the legendary Philosophers Stone from a possessed DADA teacher.

Second year she killed a basilisk that was terrorizing the school, and destroyed a strange black diary.

_At least, everybody thought she did_.

Really, she destroyed a copy. Tom Riddle, or at least about a third of the mans soul, was inside of the diary, and he had _told her things_.

The little things that she hadn't bothered to notice before.

Strange looks some of the teachers gave her.

Ron and Hermione occaisonally acting strange, saying they had been somewhere they clearly hadn't been.

Dumbledore watching her constantly.

Tom had pointed these things out to her.

Oh, she knew _exactly _what he/it was, but he never tried to possess her. He told her that she, too, was a _Horcrux_, although only because of the cursed scar on her head.

He pointed out that if Voldemort- _or Tom Marvolo Riddle_, _as he was originally named-_ died, so would Meredith.

Meredith thought about it, and realized that _she didn't want to die._

The moment that thought crossed through her head, the side of the 'Light' got one less supporter.

Secretly the Horcrux Tom started to teach her the forbidden secrets of the Dark Arts, and she bought herself an untraceable wand in Knockturn Alley that she had on her at all times, and hid in a sheath on her arm that was spelled with a Disillusionment Charm.

Wouldn't want anyone to figure out her little secret, now would she?

But she kept acting the fool, the needy, easily manipulated and weak girl they all thought and wanted her to be.

Third year she found out a _big_ secret.

Her 'superiors', although they didn't show it, were upset.

Sirius Black, her _Godfather_, was innocent. And he had escaped from Azkaban.

According to him, _Dumbledore_, the oh-so-great Lord of the Light, had been the one to prompt the Minister to refuse him a trial. Supposedly, he shouldn't have been able to escape, so the old wizard had gloated to him about it regularly.

The 'light' lost another supporter with that news, one Remus Lupin.

The other onlookers; Peter Pettigrew, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Severus Snape had all been instantly obliviated after that conversation.

Didn't want the news to reach a certain Headmaster's ears, now would they?

Dumbledore was, of course, led to believe that Meredith and Remus were oblivious to his part in Sirius's capture.

The fool.

Fourth year, there was a tournament.

The Triwizard Tournament, to be exact.

Now, as soon as she heard about it, she wrote to her two allies, Remus and Sirius, explaining her suspicions.

Their quick replies told her that they knew something was up as well.

Anyway, Tom was restless.

According to him, there was a Death Eater, one of the original Tom's servants, undercover at the school.

Currently, Meredith was an enemy to the dark wizards. Tom helped her escape from his clutches multiple times when he tried to corner her.

The next few months went exactly as expected.

All except her _date_ to the Yule Ball.

She had managed to _persuade_ Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, to go with her.

Her version of _persuasion_ was a combination of hexes, wheedling, blackmailing, and the promise of later favors.

Needless to say, all were shocked when she walked down the stairs and took the arm of the pale silver-eyed blond.

Her friends and Dumbledore weren't very happy.

She was sorely tempted to say "Fuck you, you manipulating bitches" and curse them all with Crucio.

Of course, for secrecy's sake, she held her temper.

Needless to say, her distant Slytherin cousin was a _wonderful_ dancer.

Then the last event of the event happened.

Just _not_ as everyone else thought it would go.

Meredith and Cedric had grapped the Cup at the same time, and vanished.

They landed in a graveyard, somewhere Meredith recognized instantly from the memories that Tom had showed her.

The ritual was short, but painful.

When Voldemort had emerged from the smoke looking like he did, Meredith and the Horcrux Tom in her pocket (who was looking through her eyes, she let him usually) instantly felt an urge to go to him.

The Dark Lord seemed to sense something strange about her, so he approached and she smirked up at him, lolling her head against the gravestone she was tied to.

When he leaned down, she hissed lowly in Parseltongue, her eyes half closed, "_I have two somethings of yours,_" and she vanished, apparating to Cedric's side and accioing the cup to her outstretched hand, leaving a group of dumbfounded Death Eaters and a curiously amused, newly-resurrected Dark Lord.

They wondered how she knew how to apparate, it was illegal for one so young.

None of them knew the truth.

But their leader suspected it.

It hadn't been hard to explain to the hysterical crowd what had happened. Meredith simply said "He's back. Voldemort's back." And shut off her brain, successfully leaving chaos and shock in her wake.

As expected, that statement turned her into a social pariah overnight, landing her a front-page headline and the Ministry's ridicule.

The summer after that year had gone by without a hitch, except for the _Dursely's_. After she had learned the Dark Arts and bought herself a new wand, she had instantly whipped them into shape, showing them that _she_ was the leader.

They were mere servants, and they relearned that every day.

Fifth year came, and Meredith began to receive visions.

Dumbledore, the fool, made her take Occlumency lessons with Snape.

It turned out that Snape was a bit _more_ than a grudge-bearing Potions Master.

He was a spy.

A _fucking _spy for Voldemort.

One that Dumbledore thought was working for _him_.

So, when Meredith _allowed_ Snape into her mind, he was justifiably shocked.

Dumbledore was kept in the dark, of course.

The shocked spy was seen penning a letter as soon as she left the office, right after she told him quite _firmly_ that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were most definitely _not_ Dumbledore's allies.

And neither was she.

The visions continued, wracking her mind with headaches until she went to bed and let the sensations of her enemy until three years ago flow over her.

It seemed that he had allowed the link, curious about his supposed bane of existence that held two pieces of his soul willingly.

The Prophecy in the Hall of Memories was long destroyed when Voldemort's Death Eaters reached it, nulled by the 'hero's' actions.

And Meredith and her friends never left the school.

When that year ended, she had been sent home.

The Dursely's were whipped back into shape, and spoke daily with Remus and Sirius using a magical mirror no one knew they had.

The quartet were planning...

Planning Dumbledore's demise, and how exactly to join their 'enemy'.

Meredith decided to simply boost the mind link for now, and they would openly join the 'Dark' side at a later time.

Time after this would get interesting, all three were sure about that.

But after messing with the heads of countless Gryffindors, the Professors, the Headmaster; and becoming a master of Legilimency, Occlumency, wandless and wand-using magic, Parseltongue, and finally her Animagus form (which was a black fox with green eyes); they needed something new.

They were bored.

And the combination of a werewolf, ex-convict playboy, skilled mischeivious Dark witch, and a Horcrux of a psychotic Dark Wizard is _never_ a good thing.

Especially for their enemies.


End file.
